A New Medicine
by KnightOfNevermore
Summary: Sleep is their greatest fear; a problem they solve by indulging themselves in addiction. Leon S. Kennedy; addicted to the warmth of coffee. Claire Redfield; addicted to the cold embrace of hard liquor. Can they find a better cure to their pain?


**A/N:** Okay... no idea where this came from. There I was just listening to Stone Sour and then all of a sudden- WHAM! I had the urge to write Cleon. So this is the product of my urge, a fic that I don't know what to think of. So my friends, please tell me. It's sort of angsty and romantic at the same time. Oh, and it's also only my second time writing for Resident Evil, my first was the poem thing, so it really doesn't count. So please enjoy this random Cleon fiction that I kinda like and kinda don't like.

**Song Recommendation:** Through The Glass by Stone Sour

**Disclaimer: **I own not the song or game.

* * *

He sat at his desk, nursing a mug of coffee. The mug is chipped, the black exterior giving away to the pale ceramic underneath. The hot liquid is the only heat in his room; the fan churning the warm air cold. The others have complained, keeping a fan on in the winter? He's insane, they say. Pretty close, he replies. The cold keeps him awake; it keeps him from slipping into a deep slumber: the darkness would enfold him only to give way to the nightmares that tormented his soul. Insomnia was not a symptom he says, but a gift. The fan keeps him awake, the coffee keeps him warm, and the insomnia keeps him sane. Isn't that all he needed?

:_:_:_:_:_:

The glimpses of death each night was enough to keep her sipping from her shot glass, the radiator blasting on high. Her friends raise their eyebrows and mutter amongst themselves, heat in the summer? She should lay off the alcohol, they say, it's driving her mad, they say. Already mad, she replies with a chuckle. So she doesn't, for it's what keeps her cool; in the heat of apartment with her heart pumping hot red blood, the iced vodka is the only thing that keeps her cool. The icy tendrils of the sweet poison swimming through her veins. How do you not pass out? her friends ask, their voices laced with concern as they watch her down another glass. I do, was her reply. As so she does; a drunken uneven slumber with the alcohol filtering her nightmares out. A cold dreamless sleep, Death clasping his heads around her lithe frame. She wakes, eyes to the new dawn, but feels no refreshment. I don't dream, she says, because I'm already living in one.

:_:_:_:_:_:

Nightmares are their greatest fear, dreams of the city of death and madness.

Thrust into a world that was not their own, they lost control: spinning in a downward spiral. The months after were torment and torture, and separation came so soon and so fast, the other gone before the three words were dared to be uttered.

They reunited under such bittersweet sorrow, for years passed only hours did compensate. But a promise had to be kept; and the idea of the future kept them away from drink with their eyes on their next meeting.

:_:_:_:_:_:

You used to hate coffee, she sighed, pressing her warm forehead to his cool one. You never used to drink, he replied, pressing their lips together. Warm on cool, their breaths mingle to enticing taste of coffee and vodka, an odd combination of ice and fire riddling their combination. She laughs, and there comes the sparkle, gleaming in her eye as she returns the favor, reveling in the taste of their romance. And so the night passes, free of the allure of booze and the stench of black ichor. The others' presence cures them of their fear of the past, a stronger medicine than that of their drug. Then sleep comes, soft and gentle, the caress of cool bath after a long day's work. The cool embrace of death shelters them, the other's presence warding away the fiends of the night. When the sun rises, there is no sleep dressed eyes or blurred vision, only calm. There were no nightmares that night.

* * *

**A/N2:** Okay guys, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. Should I continue and write more Cleon stuff, or abandon the section of Resident Evil completely? Oh and the whole coffee and vodka thing, I don't know. Leon kinda seems like a coffee hater to me in RE2 and a coffee addict in RE4, and Claire is so fiery and stuff that I thought... well... Vodka? I have no idea. Ha ha. Okay, so please people leave me a review telling me your thoughts and suggestions, and constructive criticism is awesome. So thanks so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
